Something In Paris
by Racchan Cherry-desu
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATE!/Sakura berniat akan menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di Paris. Tapi, dihari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di Paris, sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya! Apakah itu? Apakah liburannya akan menyenangkan? atau bahkan menegangkan dan menyedihkan? RnR/ MultiChap/
1. Prepare

**SOME IN PARIS © Nishimura Aika**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre: Drama, Romance (coming soon), Friendship.**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno (of course)**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo(s), dan beberapa keanehan lainnya.**

"**Seorang pemula, masih membutuhkan bimbingan untuk membuat suatu karya menjadi lebih baik. Sekiranya bisa diterima dengan baik, jika memang ada kesalahan baik ide cerita yang aneh, penulisan yang hancur atau typo bertebaran dimana-mana, itu adalah hal wajar. Tapi, saya berusaha untuk menghilangkan hal-hal itu, agar para readers merasa nyaman. Dan kritik atau saran dibutuhkan, khususnya bagi seorang pemula seperti saya."**

**Happy Reading~**

.

Japan, September 14th 2037

Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut cukup unik yaitu bewarna soft pink berjalan dengan santai ke arah sekolahnya. Gadis cantik yang terlihat masih berumur 16 tahun itu berjalan dengan sebuah tas yang dibawanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia berjalan seraya bersiul-siul kecil dan menggumamkan bait-bait lagu yang dihapalnya. Tak lama ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya, segera ia menghampiri seseorang tersebut dengan berlari-lari kecil,

"Yumi-_chan_!" panggil gadis itu sedikit berteriak.

Gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Ah, Sakura-_chan_. Selamat pagi," ucap Aiko kepada gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu seraya tersenyum manis.

"Um, Selamat pagi juga, Yumi-_chan_," balas Sakura dengan senyuman manis juga. "Ayo kita berangkat bersama, 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi." Lanjutnya.

"Hai',"

.

In Class

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekian pelajaran untuk hari ini. Oh ya, _sensei_ ada pengumuman tentang liburan musim panas kali ini. Libur dimulai pada tanggal 15 september yang artinya mulai besok kalian sudah libur, dan kalian akan mendapatkan liburan selama 2 minggu penuh. Selama kalian liburan, _sensei_ ingin kalian membuat sebuah journal isinya tentang apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama liburan itu berlangsung. Journal itu dikumpul pada saat hari ke-dua kalian masuk sekolah." Jelas seorang _sensei_ yang memakai masker yang menutupi hampir tiga-perempat wajahnya itu.

"Wah, akhirnya libur,"

"Aku tidak sabaaaaar,"

"2 minggu liburan, yuhuuuu."

Sorak sorai siswa siswi kelas XI.1 jurusan IPA ini terdengar sampai ke koridor. Para siswa dan siswi memang sangat menantikan liburan musim panas, karena menurut mereka liburan musim panas merupakan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dihabiskan dipantai, berselancar, memakan _ice cream_ dan hal-hal lainnya yang hanya bisa dinikmati pada saat musim panas.

Seorang siswi berambut senada dengan permen kapas tersenyum sumringah, ia sekarang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Mereka saling bertukar cerita akan kemana mereka liburan kali ini.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_, liburan kali ini kau akan kemana?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat kehitaman bernama Youko.

"Um, kemarin _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ menyarankan aku untuk pergi ke Paris, kata mereka aku bisa mengisi liburan dengan mengikuti tour dan kursus bahasa Prancis." Jelas Sakura dengan wajah berbinar. Sepertinya ia sangat senang dengan rencana liburannya kali ini.

"Wah enak sekali kau Sakura-_chan_, orang tua mu sangaaaat baik, aku jadi iri." Celetuk gadis bernama Yumi yang ditemui Sakura tadi pagi.

"Kau berangkat ke paris dengan siapa, Sakura?" tanya seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam sebahu.

"Aku pergi sendirian, Terumi. _Tou-san_ sibuk di London, dan _Kaa-san _sibuk di Jerman, dan _Baka-Niichan_ ku sibuk di Amerika. Mereka benar-benar kejam, tapi biarlah aku memang ingin menikmati liburan ke luar negeri kali ini sen-di-ri-an." Jelas sakura dengan raut wajah yang berubah-ubah, dari jengkel kemudian tersenyum sumringah.

"Haha memang sangat tidak menyenangkan tinggal ditengah-tengah keluarga yang maniak bekerja." Kata Youko sambil tertawa dengan sedikit mengejek.

"Hei, kalau saat aku akan lahir bisa pilih-pilih orang tua dulu, aku pasti sudah memilih orang tua yang tidak maniak kerja seperti mereka." Balas Sakura dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Eh kalau kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sih hanya berlibur ke Bali. Hah, aku bosan dengan Bali." Yumi bercerita tentang keputusan orang tuanya untuk berlibur ke Bali dengan raut wajah menggambarkan kalau ia benar-benar bosan dengan Bali.

"Haha, sabar ya Yumi-_chan_, sudah takdirmu," sahut Youku. "Kalau aku sih ke Korea. _Kaa-chan_ bilang perusahaan kami ingin membuka cabang disana, jadi sekalian liburan gitu deh disana." Kali ini Youko yang menjelaskan ia mau liburan kemana.

"Korea? Hm, pasti banyak saingan jika membuka perusahaan disitu, apalagi perusahaan keluarga kalian menjual kosmetik kan, Youko?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, memang kenapa Sakura-_chan_?"

"Korea kan gudangnya kosmetik-kosmetik untuk membantu wanita jadi cantik. Pasti sudah banyak perusahaan yang berdiri disana. Tapi aku yakin, perusahaan Sato pasti akan sukses disana." Jelas Sakura dan sedikit memberikan semangat kepada temannya itu. "kalau kau mau kemana Terumi?" tanya Sakura yang telah mengarahkan pandangannya kearah wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu.

"Entahlah, Belanda, mungkin?" jawab Terumi yang kedengaran seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau selalu tampak tidak berminat, Terumi-_chan_." Ucap Yumi dengan menambahkan suffix –_chan_ pada nama Terumi dengan nada menggoda, Terumi yang mendengar itu pun seketika menjadi merinding.

"Berhenti memanggil ku dengan suffix menjijikkan itu, Yumi!" Bentak Terumi, ia memang kurang suka dipanggil dengan suffix seperti itu.

"Huwaa aku takut, ampun Terumi-_chan_, hahahaha." Yumi semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia melihat wajah Terumi yang memerah akibat menahan amarahnya.

"KAU―"

Sebelum kepalan tinju mengenai kepala Aika, Sakura lebih dulu memegangi tangan Terumi, "Hentikan Terumi, Yumi. Kalian seperti anak kecil. Kau Yumi, sudah tahu Terumi tidak suka dipanggil begitu jadi tolong hentikan," Sakura memicingkan matanya kearah Yumi, "dan kau juga Terumi, jangan memakai kekerasan. Aku tidak mau kalian akhirnya bertengkar hebat lagi." Lanjut Sakura dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Benar-benar seperti anak kecil_..._" gumam Youko dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya Yumi mengalah dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Terumi, menghela napas sebentar lalu berucap, "Iya, iya. Maafkan aku Terumi. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Yumi dengan nada menyesal.

"Sama sekali tidak lucu." Balas Terumi dengan dingin.

"Terumi!" tegur Sakura.

Terumi pun menerima uluran tangan Yumi dan berkata, "Ya, dan jangan di ulangi lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan membuat kepala mu benjol tujuh tingkat! Ingat itu."

"Ya, ya. Aku janji." Yumi hanya memutar bola matanya jengah dengan sikap sang sahabat yang bisa dibilang sangat tempramental.

"Apakah drama kalian sudah selesai? Apakah kalian tidak sadar sedari tadi kalian menjadi objek _soap_ opera gratis kali ini." suara Youko menyadarkan mereka bertiga, lalu melempar pandangan ke sekeliling dan benar saja, semua pandangan mata menuju kearah mereka.

Dan seketika itu juga, rasa panas mengalir ke wajah mereka bertiga. Semua orang yang melihat ekspresi kikuk ketiga gadis yang cukup populer itu akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'_Oh god_, aku sangat benci ini.' batin mereka bertiga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

TIIIT TIIIT TIIIT

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, beberapa detik kemudian sepanjang koridor sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa dan siswi yang berhimpit-himpitan untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah. Tapi lain halnya dengan ke 4 gadis remaja kelas XI.1 jurusan IPA ini. Mereka masih duduk-duduk didalam kelas, karena memang mereka kurang suka dengan acara himpit-menghimpit hanya untuk pulang cepat kerumah, toh rumah mereka pasti masih sepi.

Suasana hening buyar saat seseorang membuka suaranya, "Eh iya Sakura-_chan_, kau kan ke Paris ya? Setahu aku, paris itu jarang loh ada orang yang bisa bahasa inggris. Mereka sangat mencintai bahasa nya sendiri, jadi sukar untuk mempelajari bahasa asing. Gimana cara mu untuk berkomunikasi?" Youko bertanya sambil menghusap-husap dagunya tanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Kata _Kaa-san_, tempat kursus dan tour-ku nanti menggunakan bahasa inggris. Kalaupun memang nanti orang-orang disana susah diajak bicara bahasa inggris, aku dengan senang hati membawa kamus bahasa prancis kemana-mana, haha." Jawab Sakura santai dan diakhir kalimat ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Teman-temannya yang mendengar itupun hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum geli.

"Haha ada-ada saja kau, Sakura-_chan_," komentar Yumi. "Hm, untung kau dari kecil sudah terbiasa menggunakan bahasa inggris, walaupun orang Prancis yang bisa bahasa inggris hanya sedikit, tapi masih ada harapan kau bisa berkomunikasi disana. Tapi, kalau kau hanya menguasai bahasa jepang, aku rasa kau pasti akan jadi turis paling bodoh." Dan seketika tawa kembali meledak.

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memegangi perutnya, "Hahaha, ya terima kasih juga kepada orang tua ku yang selalu memaksa ku untuk belajar bahasa inggris." dan tawa mereka pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai mereda.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk bertukar email ya, khususnya kau Terumi. Kau kan biasanya paling malas membalas email, aku harap kau akan memberikan kami tentang kabarmu disana." Ucap Youko, lalu menghela napas sebentar, "Huh, aku pasti merindukan kalian." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Hm, akan aku ingat." Balas Terumi singkat, seperti biasa.

"Aku juga pasti merindukan kalian." Aika dan Sakura mengucapkan itu secara bersamaan, berpandangan selama beberapa detik, lalu senyuman hangat itu tersungging dibibir mereka berempat.

Mereka berempat pun berpelukan, tanda perpisahan sementara untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

Setelah melepas pelukan itu, Sakura bertanya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya, "kapan kalian berangkat liburan?"

"Hm, mungkin 3 hari lagi." Jawab Youko ragu.

"Aku tak yakin, mungkin sama seperti Youko." Kata Terumi.

"Kalau aku sih, sepertinya 4 hari lagi," Yumi bicara sambil menghela napas pelan, "kalau Sakura-_chan_ sendiri?" Tanya balik Yumi.

"Entah―"

Drrrt Drrrt

Baru saja Sakura akan menjawab pertanyaan Aika, tapi ucapannya terpotong karena mendengar getaran _handphone_ nya,

_Okaa-san calling..._

Ternyata yang menelpon itu adalah _kaa-san_ Sakura, langsung saja ia tekan tombol berwarna hijau dilayar _touchscreen_ itu,

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa _kaa-san_?"

"Sakura-_chan_, _kaa-san_ sudah dikabari oleh pihak sekolah, katanya besok kau sudah mulai libur ya?"

"Iya, _kaa-san_. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Begini, _kaa-san_ juga tadi dikabari oleh Mr. Alex kalau kursus bahasa prancis musim panas kali ini akan dibuka 2 hari lagi. Jadi, _kaa-san_ sudah pesankan kau tiket pesawat. _Take off_ nya jam 10 pagi."

"Hah, besok _kaa-san_? Kok mendadak sih, aku kan masih ingin di Jepang bersama sahabat-sahabatku." Kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, walaupun ekspresi itu tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh _kaa-san_nya.

"Tidak bisa, sayang. Jepang-Prancis itu jauh, tidak mungkin saat kau sampai di Paris langsung ikut kursus bukan? Kau pasti ingin beristirahat dan menikmati pemandangan Paris."

"I-iya juga sih. Huh, ya sudahlah."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, sayang. Kami mencintaimu."

"Hm, aku juga mencintai kalian."

Tutt tutt

"Siapa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya mereka bertiga serempak.

Menghela napas sebentar, akhirnya Sakura menjawab, "_Kaa-san_ tadi telpon, katanya besok aku sudah harus berangkat ke Paris." Jelas Sakura dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ap-apa? Ke-kenapa harus besok Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Yumi dengan raut wajah terkejutnya.

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya, "2 hari lagi tempat kursusku dibuka, dan tidak mungkin aku harus langsung kursus. Aku harus istirahat dulu kan disana," Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke arah teman-teman kesayangannya itu, "padahal aku masih ingin menikmati hari bersama kalian sebelum 2 minggu lebih kita akan berpisah." Lanjutnya dengan nada sedih.

"Kau besok berangkat jam berapa, Sakura?" tanya Terumi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Terumi, "kata _kaa-san_, pesawat _Take off_ jam 10 pagi."

"Baiklah," Terumi melihat kearah jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya sebentar, lalu berucap, "sekarang masih jam 4 sore, mau bersenang-senang dulu, teman _pinky_ ku tersayang?" kata Terumi dengan cengiran yang hanya ia tunjukkan jika didepan sahabat-sahabatnya saja.

"Yeee, bersenang-senang." Sorak Youko dan Aika kegirangan.

"Semuanya, terima kasih. Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum juga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Another Place-

Disebuah gedung besar dengan penerangan yang sangat minim, seseorang yang memakai kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas hitam, dan celana berwarna senada dengan jasnya berjalan menyusuri koridor yang gelap itu.

Ia sampai pada sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat dengan ukiran-ukiran yang terlihat rumit. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu itu beberapa kali, lalu ia masuk,

"_Excuse me, sir. All have to be prepared. Just look for targets only._"

"_Hn, okay. Tomorrow we will go to town_."

"_Yes, sir._"

"Target sebaiknya seorang turis yang pintar menggunakan bahasa inggris, selain ciri-ciri fisiknya tentunya. Kalau orang lokal, itu kurang mendukung rencana kita, tuan."

"Hn." Ucap sesosok manusia yang sepertinya sang ketua sambil menyeringai. "Persiapkan seluruh anggota untuk mencari seseorang yang tepat, kalau perlu cari di_..._bandara."

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Japan, September 15th 2037

Jam 07.00 pagi, terlihat Sakura sudah bangun dari dunia mimpinya. Ia sekarang sedang sibuk dengan berbagai keperluan yang akan dibawanya ke Paris. Keberangkatannya ke Paris secara mendadak seperti ini, mengharuskannya untuk bangun pagi-pagi agar tidak ada satu barang pun yang tertinggal.

Menghela napas sejenak, ia melanjutkan acara memilah-milah barang yang sekiranya perlu untuk dibawa, dan meninggalkan barang yang tidak perlu agar kopernya tidak terlalu berat.

"Um, oh iya. Hampir lupa_..._" gumam Sakura sambil berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan membuka laci sebelah kiri bagian bawah dan mengeluarkan suatu benda, "Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk memberikan foto-foto Eiffel ke Youko, Yumi dan Terumi." Lanjutnya dengan tersenyum, lalu ia mengambil tas tangan dan dimasukkan nya Kamera kesayangannya itu.

Tas tangan yang dibawa Sakura lumayan berat, kalau kalian ingin tahu isinya apa saja, mari kita lihat_..._

Kamera, NoteBook, HandPhone, Dompet, Peralatan Make Up, Charger HandPhone dan NoteBook nya, dan sebuah I-Pod, Paspor, Tiket Pesawat, serta surat tanda ia mengikuti Tour dan Kursus di Paris.

Mengingat-ingat sebentar, setelah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, akhirnya Sakura mengangkat Koper dan tas tangannya keluar kamar dan menaruhnya didepan pintu utama.

Melihat kearah jam berwarna _Pink_ yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya_..._

"Jam 08.30," gumam Sakura, "masih satu jam setengah lagi untuk berangkat. Sebaiknya aku sarapan dulu, baru menyuruh Youko, Yumi dan Terumi kesini untuk mengantarku ke bandara."

Akhirnya Sakura berjalan ke arah meja makan untuk memakan sarapannya.

.

TIIN TIIN TIIN

Bunyi klakson mobil diluar rumahnya membuat Sakura bergegas keluar rumah, dan disana terparkir sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah telah menunggunya.

Youko, Yumi, Terumi keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Sakura,

"Sudah siap untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh, Nona?" canda Yumi.

Sakura tersenyum, "Pasti dong."

"Jangan lupa foto-foto Eiffel ya? Kalau sampai lupa, aku tidak akan segan-segan menendangmu kembali ke Paris untuk memotretnya." Kata Youko dengan nada mengancam tetapi masih terdengar nada candaannya.

Semua yang mendengar itu, sontak tertawa. "Hahaha, iya iya Nona cerewet." Balas Sakura dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jangan lupa, kalau sudah sampai kabari kami ya." Sahut Youko

"Iya. Aku tidak akan lupa."

"Hei, ini sudah jam 9.30 loh, kalian ingin Sakura telat, heh?" Suara Terumi menyadarkan mereka, dan mereka balas dengan cengiran―yang menurut Terumi sedikit―menyebalkan, akhirnya mereka berjalan kearah mobil.

Koper dan tas tangan Sakura sudah dimasukkan ke bagasi mobil oleh para maid. Setelah Sakura berpamitan dengan para maid dan memberi pesan agar mereka menjaga rumah-nya, Sakura masuk kedalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Terumi dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke bandara.

.

In Airport_..._

"Hati-hati Sakura, jaga dirimu baik-baik, kami merindukkanmu."

"Perhatikan kesehatanmu Sakura, makan yang teratur ya. Jangan lupa bawa kamus bahasa Prancis agar kau tidak tersesat, hehe."

"Jaga dirimu, Sakura."

Pesan yang diberikan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman hangat. Sebelum ia melangkah ke penukaran tiket, ia sempatkan untuk memeluk ketiga sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"Aku juga pasti merindukan kalian." Setelah melepas pelukan beberapa saat itu, perlahan Sakura berjalan menjauhi ketiga sahabatnya.

Satu hal terlintas dibenak sakura_..._

'_Liburan kali ini, pasti akan menguras tenaga, pikiran dan mental ku.. Entahlah.' ..._

.

.

**o****..TO BE CONTINUE..****o**

A:N/

Hallo, semua..

Salam kenal, saya seorang pemula yang bisa kalian panggil Racchan atau Aika boleh ^^

Chapter ini belum menceritakan sedikitpun tentang maksud fic ini ya :D hhe, sekarang ini baru menceritakan keberangkatan Sakura ke Paris. karena, saya tidak mau terburu-buru ^^ Mr. Chicken― ah maksudnya Mr. Sasuke nya belum muncul disini. Mungkin chapter depan baru dia muncul.

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian dengan chapter pertama? Komentar, kritik, dan saran sangat dibutuhkan dengan tujuan agar fict ini semakin baik dan dapat menghibur para readers (kalau pun ada yang baca ya )

Terima kasih banyak telah membaca karya saya.. ^^

ありがとうございます。。


	2. Diculik?

Satu hal terlintas dibenak sakura…

'_Liburan kali ini, pasti akan menguras tenaga, pikiran dan mental ku_…_ Entahlah.' _…

**SOME IN PARIS © Nishimura Aika**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre: Drama, Romance (coming soon), Friendship.**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno (of course)**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo(s), dan beberapa keanehan lainnya.**

"**Seorang pemula, masih membutuhkan bimbingan untuk membuat suatu karya menjadi lebih baik. Sekiranya bisa diterima dengan baik, jika memang ada kesalahan baik ide cerita yang aneh, penulisan yang hancur atau typo bertebaran dimana-mana, itu adalah hal wajar. Tapi, saya berusaha untuk menghilangkan hal-hal itu, agar para readers merasa nyaman saat membaca. Dan kritik atau saran dibutuhkan, khususnya bagi seorang pemula seperti saya."**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

*note : saat Sakura sudah didalam pesawat semua percakapan yang ia ucapkan anggap saja ia menggunakan bahasa inggris.

.

Japan, September 15th 2037

.

Sakura berjalan perlahan memasuki pesawat. Setelah sampai di dalam pesawat, ia melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk yang sekiranya nyaman ia duduki untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok, Sakura segera menghampiri tempat itu. Saat sedang berjalan, Sakura tak melihat kalau ada kaki salah satu penumpang terjulur kearah ia melangkah, lalu…

BRUKK

"Aduuuh…" gumam Sakura tersungkur kearah depan.

"Ukh…"

Mendengar ringisan seseorang, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya kedepan. Ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sedang terduduk dilantai. Sepertinya saat Sakura jatuh, ia tak sengaja menarik bagian bawah pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"Oh, _So-sorry_. _I'm Sorry_." Ucap seorang anak kecil berkulit tan khas orang Amerika sambil berjongkok disamping sakura. "_Are you okay_?" tanyanya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "Um, _I'm okay. No problem_." Sahut Sakura. Lalu Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis yang terjatuh karena ulahnya tadi lalu berucap, "Hei, kau tak apa-apa? Aku sungguh tak sengaja menarikmu tadi saat aku jatuh." Ujar Sakura dengan penuh penyesalan kearah gadis itu.

Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa tersangka yang membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan 'bokong' yang mendarat terlebih dahulu yang rasanya 'waaaw' banget itu.

Tatapan mata mereka sesaat bertemu, bola mata gadis itu sesaat sedikit membulat melihat kearah Sakura, tapi beberapa detik kemudian kembali normal. Ia tersenyum ramah,

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kau juga tidak sengaja, kan? Dan pasti kau lebih sakit daripada aku, mengingat kau jatuh tersungkur." Ucapnya sembari berdiri dan membersihkan bagian celananya yang tampak berdebu karena terduduk tadi.

Sakura juga bangkit dari lantai dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis tadi, "Um, well…," Sakura sedikit canggung dengan keadaan dan bingung harus bicara apa.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat duduk dulu, sebentar lagi mau _take off." _Kata gadis itu seraya berjalan kearah kanan pesawat bagian tengah, lalu mendudukan dirinya disitu.

Sakura berjalan perlahan, karena kakinya masih sedikit nyeri akibat benturan keras saat ia terjatuh tadi. Lalu, ia mendudukan dirinya didekat gadis tadi disebelah jendela.

"Um, kenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno. Kau?" ucap Sakura membuka pembicaraan dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah gadis itu,

Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Sakura, "Ino Yamanaka. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata gadis itu disertai senyum manis.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Oh ya, ke Paris sendirian?" tanya Sakura dengan topik baru.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura, "Ya, kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sendirian." Ujar Sakura dengan mengangkat pelan bahunya. "Um, kau kesana ada urusan apa? kalau aku sih mengikuti tour dan kursus bahasa prancis." Cerita Sakura tentang tujuannya.

"E-eh, ya aku juga sama." Entah kenapa suara gadis bernama lengkap Ino Yamanaka itu sedikit bergetar dan tampak gugup.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, lalu tersenyum ceria, "benarkah? Dimana? Dimana? Apakah di _Cours Française de Lycée_?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

Ino menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal, "Err, sepertinya iya, hehe." Cengirnya

"Wah, bagus deh," Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya, "semoga kita bertemu disana dan dapat satu kelas yang sama ya." Ujar Sakura dengan semangat.

Ino menjawab dengan ragu, "Um, semoga…"

Terdiam beberapa saat, gadis pirang itu menyunggingkan seringaian yang tidak disadari oleh Sakura,

'_Ya, kita pasti bertemu lagi_…_'_

.

* * *

.

Beberapa jam dihabiskan didalam pesawat, sakura merasa bosan.

Ia menoleh ke arah gadis pirang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Gadis itu sedang tertidur pulas dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya.

'_Gadis itu, aku merasa ada yang disembunyikannya. Waktu pertama kali bertemu, ia seolah terkejut melihatku. Dan tadi, saat aku bertanya tujuan dia ke Paris, ia langsung merasa gugup entah karena apa. Penampilan ia juga menurutku sangat misterius. Kemeja putih dilapisi jaket kulit hitam, dan celana jeans berwarna senada dengan jaketnya. Apa mungkin selera fashionnya memang buruk? Atau sebenarnya dia itu_…_ ah Sakura kau terlalu berlebihan. Semoga saat aku sampai di Paris nanti dalam keadaan sehat lahir bathin_…._'_

Perkataan Sakura didalam hati itu disudahinya dengan menutup kelopak matanya perlahan dan menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

Française, September 15th 2037

Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan Ino. Sebelah kanan tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggeret tas kopernya, dan diatas bahu kirinya ada tas tangannya.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Kau mau menemaniku keliling Eiffel dulu? Ahh aku rindu sekali dengan menara itu." Ucap Ino dengan senyum cerah.

Melihat senyuman Ino yang cerah itu, Sakura tidak mampu menolaknya, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, aku mau ke _Faubourg Saint-Honoré_ karena kata ibuku apartemen sementaraku di Paris ada disana." Jelas Sakura.

Ino mengangguk dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura berjalan kearah timur.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, karena Eiffel tidak terlalu jauh dari bandara. Sekitar 15 menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

"Waaaah, Eiffel. Aku merindukanmuuuuu." Ujar Ino semangat.

Sakura yang memperhatikan Ino bertingkah seperti anak kecil hanya tersenyum. Ia membuka tas tangannya, lalu mengeluarkan kamera kesayangannya.

Setelah menutup tasnya, ia segera menghampiri Ino.

"Ino, bisakah kau foto kan aku dengan Eiffel? Aku bisa digantung oleh temanku, jika tidak ada satupun foto-foto dengan Eiffel." Kata Sakura dengan cengirannya.

"Ah, baiklah nona. Silahkan bergaya yang cantik didepan kamera." Balas Ino dengan suara menggoda.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya, "Jangan menggodaku Ino."

"Hahaha, baiklah baiklah. Maafkan aku." Ujar Ino.

Ino mulai menghidupkan kamera, dan memfokuskan lensanya kearah Sakura. Tak lupa, ia mundur beberapa langkah, agar Eiffel yang berada dibelakang Sakura terfoto.

CPREET

CPREET

CPREET

Setelah mengambil beberapa foto, Sakura mendekat ke arah Ino,

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Ino hanya mengacungkan jempol kanannya, dan memberikan kamera itu ke Sakura.

"Waah, _kawaii_…" Sakura tak sengaja menggumam dengan bahasa ibunya.

"A-aduh, Sakura. Kita cari toilet umum yuk, kebelet pipis." Ujar Ino dengan cengirannya dan wajah memerah.

Sakura yang melihat raut wajah Ino, tertawa keras, "Haha Ino wajahmu lucu sekali. Baiklah, ayo."

Mereka mencari toilet umum disekitar Eiffel, dan setelah toilet itu ditemukan Ino langsung ngacir dengan wajah yang sudah tak tahan lagi. Sakura hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ssakura tak ikut masuk ke toilet, ia hanya menunggu sedikit jauh dari toilet tepatnya dibawah pohon yang rindang. 10 menit Sakura menunggu, tetapi Ino belum juga muncul.

Sakura sedikit khawatir dengan teman barunya itu, lalu ia berniat untuk menyusul Ino. Tapi, baru 5 langkah tiba-tiba…

CKIIIIITT

KREK

GREP

Sebuah mobil _lamborghini_ hitam merk terkenal tiba-tiba berhenti didekat Sakura, dan tiba-tiba pula pintunya terbuka menunjukkan beberapa pria berpakaian hitam dan berkacamata keluar dari mobil itu dan menarik Sakura secara paksa ke dalam mobil.

"He―hei, tung―gu…"

BRUUKK

Sakura harus menelan protesannya karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhempas kedalam mobil itu.

"Aduh…" ringisnya sembari mengusap punggungnya yang terasa perih.

BRAAKK

Suara pintu mobil tertutup menyadarkan Sakura, segera ia tolehkan pandangannya kearah pintu mobil tertutup.

Ia baru sadar kalau ia terduduk di jok mobil dengan diapit pria berpakaian hitam dan berkacamata hitam yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Si―siapa kalian?" tanya takut-takut.

Sakura melihat ke jok depan mobil dan ada 2 orang yang sama dengan yang mengapitnya. Lalu ia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan ada 2 orang juga yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

Pertanyaan yang di ajukan Sakura tadi, tidak ada satupun yang menjawab. Sakura jadi kesal sendiri,

"Hei, aku sedang bertanya, kalian si―…"

Belum selesai Sakura bertanya, malah terpotong oleh bentakan keras dari jok depan,

"DIAM!"

Seketika Sakura langsung bungkam, menutup rapat mulutnya agar tak mendapat bentakan kasar dari orang yang tak dikenalnya, lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing hebat, dan tengkuk yang terasa amat sakit.

Ya, orang asing yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya memukul tengkuknya hingga Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

* * *

.

Sebuah mobil _lamborghini_ berwarna hitam memasuki area parkir yang luas. Didepannya sebuah gedung tinggi yang tampak sangat suram jika terlihat dari luar. Apalagi, sebelum memasuki area parkir ini, harus melawati pintu gerbang setinggi 2 meter dan dijaga ketat oleh satpam.

Setelah mobil itu terparkir, 6 orang berbaju hitam-hitam itu keluar dari mobil dengan 2 diantara mereka mengangkat seorang gadis _soft pink_ dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Mereka ber-enam ditambah si gadis yang tak lain adalah Sakura, memasuki gedung yang luas tapi sangat minim pencahayaan itu. Dengan kata lain, gedung ini begitu gelap dan menakutkan.

Orang asing itu membawa Sakura ke lantai 7 menggunakan _lift_. Setelah sampai di lantai 7, mereka segera berjalan menyusuri koridor yang gelap itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai pada sepasang pintu berwarna cokelat. Tanpa ragu, ke-enam pria asing itu membuka salah satu pintu dan memasuki ruangan.

Ruangan yang dimasuki oleh pria-pria itu sangat polos, dengan kata lain tidak ada satupun perabotan yang terlihat, kecuali sebuah kursi yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan saja yang terlihat.

Segera, ke enam orang itu mendudukan Sakura di kursi tersebut, lalu mengikatnya dengan tali yang sangat erat.

.

.

"Engh…" Suara lenguhan seorang gadis terpantul didalam sebuah ruangan kosong.

Perlahan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu membuka matanya.

Mengerjap beberapa kali, untuk menyesuaikan cahaya pada keadaan sekitar. Lalu, ia melemparkan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Tidak ada satu orang pun, tidak ada barang-barang selain kursi yang ia duduki. Kosong. Sepi.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki, ah bukan tapi beberapa langkah kaki mendekat ke ruangan itu.

Tak lama, pintu berwarna cokelat itu terbuka menampilkan beberapa pria tegap berwajah menyeramkan. Pria-pria itu kemudian masuk dan berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Sakura Haruno?"

Sebuah suara berat dan terdengar tajam terdengar. Segera Sakura mencari sosok yang berbicara itu, tapi ia tak menemukannya.

"Salam kenal, Nona. Apakah kau bisa bahasa inggris dengan lancar?"

Sakura terdiam. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai penculiknya itu.

Lama Sakura terdiam, tiba-tiba satu dari pria-pria yang berdiri di depan itu mendekati Sakura, lalu…

"AAAAKHH…" pekik Sakura.

Ia merasakan kejutan listrik yang hebat dari sebuah benda.

"Hn, berani sekali kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau bisa bahasa inggris dengan lancar, Nona?" tanya sosok itu sekali lagi.

"I-iya." Jawab Sakura yang masih meringis kesakitan dibagian tengkuknya akibat sengatan listrik itu.

"Kau warga negara Jepang? Kau kesini sendirian?"

"Hhh, y-ya."

"Kau ingin menuruti perintahku atau mati?"

DEG

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi kalimatku."

Sakura terdiam. Tujuan ia ke Paris untuk mengikuti kursus dan tour. Kenapa sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan pilihan hidup atau mati?

Ini jelas bukan sinetron yang mengisahkan seorang gadis yang diculik, lalu diselamatkan oleh pemuda tampan dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu, dan tamat dengan akhir bahagia.

Sakura benar-benar ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya.

"JAWAB!" bentak orang itu.

"AAAKKKHHH…" lagi Sakura berteriak kesakitan saat senjata pelumpuh dengan listrik berkekuatan 100 volt itu mengenai tengkuknya. Sakura sangat bersyukur kalau ia tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung, bisa dipastikan ia akan langsung mati disengat senjata pelumpuh itu.

"Hhh, a-aku ak-akan me-nu-nuruti ke-inginan-mu." Ucap Sakura tersengal-sengal. Ia tak mungkin mati sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga, ia masih seorang gadis kelas 2 SMA. Sakura tak mau hidup didunia hanya dalam waktu 16 tahun.

"Bagus,"

Tiba-tiba dunia menjadi gelap gulita bagi Sakura. Ya, Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya lagi.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan―tepatnya disebelah ruangan yang tadi ditempati seorang gadis―terlihat 2 orang pria paruh baya sedang berdiri menghadap sebuah kaca. Jika diperhatikan secara seksama, kita bisa melihat keruangan sebelah dengan kaca itu.

Ya, salah satu diantara 2 pria ini, adalah orang yang berbicara dengan Sakura tadi.

Lama ke-dua orang itu terdiam, sampai…

BRAKK

"_Good afternoon, Papa, Uncle._" Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Apa kau ingin mendapatkan hukuman, Naruto? Kau selalu bertindak tidak sopan!" tegur salah satu diantara kedua pria paruh baya itu.

"Ah, Aku minta maaf, Papa." Ucapnya kepada pria yang menegurnya tadi, yang ternyata adalah ayahnya.

"Hah, kau ini. Apa maumu?"

"Sabar, Papa. Aku kesini ingin memberitahu hasil tugas kami." Kata laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Naruto dengan nada bangga.

"Katakan," tiba-tiba seorang pria yang dari tadi hanya diam, mengeluarkan suaranya yang terkesan dingin dan tajam.

Naruto terlihat menelan ludah sesaat, lalu menceritakan apa saja yang didapatnya dari hasil memantau rumah 'target' yang memang ditugaskan kepada dirinya dan rekannya. Cukup lama Naruto menjelaskan kepada pria paruh baya yang berdiri disebelah ayahnya.

"Jadi, dimana anak itu sekarang?" tanya pria itu menyadari rekan dari laki-laki berambut pirang bernama Naruto itu tidak ada diruangannya.

"Ah, seperti biasa. Ia langsung pulang ke Mansion, paman." Jawab Naruto.

Pria yang dipanggil oleh Naruto dengan sebutan paman itu hanya menghela napas, melihat itu, ayah Naruto―Minato―menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang, "Sebaiknya kau juga pulang, Naruto. Kau sudah seharian memantaukan? Istirahat, dan jangan ganggu 'anak' itu kalau tak ingin membuat dia marah."

Naruto menghela napas pelan, "Baiklah. Aku pulang."

Naruto berjalan keluar, lalu menutup pintu berwarna putih itu dengan pelan.

'_Hah, melelahkan_… _semoga besok lebih baik.'_ Batin Naruto.

.

* * *

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Saat hendak bangkit dari posisinya yang berbaring, ia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Khususnya dibagian tengkuk akibat sengatan listrik tadi.

Setelah mengumpulkan kekuatan, akhirnya Sakura bisa berganti posisi menjadi duduk. Ia lalu mengamati ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang.

Ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih.

'_Seperti ruang kesehatan_.' Pikir Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok perempuan memakai jas dokter dan membawa beberapa obat-obatan. Dokter itu menghampiri Sakura dengan raut wajah ceria.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah. Kau pingsan selama 4 jam tahu." Ujar dokter berambut merah _maroon_ itu.

Sakura sedikit bingung, ia kira orang-orang yang ada disini pasti menyeramkan seperti pria yang menculiknya tadi. "Ma-maaf. Ini dimana?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Kau sekarang diruang kesehatan, sekarang berbaliklah. Aku akan mengusapkan salep ini kebagian tengkukmu agar luka sengatan itu hilang." Wanita itu mendekati Sakura dengan perlahan, tubuh Sakura gemetar takut dengan tindakan wanita itu.

Wanita itu berhenti saat melihat reaksi Sakura. Seperti tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura, wanita itu lantas tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan melukaimu kok. Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkanmu. Aku tidak ingin dipenggal oleh 'dia' karena tidak mengobatimu."

Melihat Sakura masih belum bereaksi, wanita itu berjalan perlahan sambil menjulurkan tangannya,

"Namaku, Kushina. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura." Senyum manis belum hilang dari wanita itu.

Sakura memasang wajah kaget dan bingung,

'_Dari mana wanita ini tau namaku,'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil menyernyit heran kearah wanita itu.

"Da-dari mana ka-kau tahu na-namaku?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Semua orang sudah tahu denganmu, Sakura. Kau yang dipilih untuk menjalankan misi itu, kau menerimanya bukan?" Wanita bernama Kushina itu menjawab dan sekaligus memberikan pertanyaan kepada Sakura.

Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa. Misi? Misi apa? Oh Sakura baru teringat percakapan terakhir dengan pria misterius sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan saya lakukan, Nyonya? Jujur saya tidak mengerti sama sekali." Ujar Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Kushina mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kecil, "Sepertinya kau memang belum berhak diberi tahu, Sakura. Aku tidak punya hak untuk memberitahu mengenai tugas mu itu. Tapi yang pasti, semua yang dikatakan oleh orang 'itu', sebaiknya jangan dibantah sama sekali." Kata Kushina sambil memasang tampang serius.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ia benar-benar terlibat dengan orang yang berbahaya.

"Nah, sekarang kau berbalik, kau ingin cepat sembuhkan?"

Sakura hanya menuruti perkataan wanita bernama Kushina itu.

Saat rambut _soft pink_ panjang milik Sakura tersingkap, terpampanglah luka sengatan akibat alat pelumpuh itu.

"Wah, lukamu cukup parah, Sakura. Mungkin harus menunggu 6 jam lebih agar tidak meninggalkan bekas." Kata Kushina lalu mulai mengolesi salep itu pada tengkuk Sakura.

Sakura hanya meringis tertahan. Saat jari-jari Kushina menggosok tengkuknya, terasa sangat amat pedih. Sampai-sampai Sakura mencengkram selimut yang ditiduri nya untuk memperedam suara teriakannya.

"Selesai. Jangan mandi dulu ya Sakura, untuk 6 jam dari sekarang saja. Karena, kalau terkena air, luka itu tidak akan hilang dan masih membekas."

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit basah.

"Nah, karena telah selesai kau sudah boleh pulang. Tapi, sebelum pulang kau harus menutup matamu dengan kain ini." Kushina menyerahkan kain berwarna hitam kearah Sakura, "Ini perintah dari 'dia' Sakura." Lanjut Kushina dengan senyuman patah.

Sekali lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun. Hanya Satu yang ia inginkan, cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemen dan beristirahat.

Setelah matanya ditutup, Sakura merasa dirinya dituntun untuk berjalan secara perlahan. Walaupun matanya ditutup, tapi indera pendengarannya masih berfungsi. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema disepanjang koridor. Lalu, ia mendengar suara _lift_ yang terbuka, dan ia dituntun masuk kedalam _lift_ itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura digiring keluar _lift_, melangkah beberapa meter ia merasakan orang yang menuntunnya tadi berhenti melangkah.

Terdengar suara pintu mobil yang terbuka dan Sakura yang didorong masuk kedalam dan duduk di kursinya. Kemudian disusul dengan suara pintu ditutup dan suara mesin mobil yang dihidupkan dan tak lama mobil bergerak.

Kain penutup yang setia menutup mata Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu terlepas. Sakura mencoba membuka matanya perlahan.

Yang tertangkap dalam matanya pertama kali adalah suasana hening didalam mobil. Ia arahkan pandangan ke jendela mobil, hari sudah gelap dan ia merasa asing melihat jalanan yang dilaluinya itu.

"Dimana apartemenmu?" tiba-tiba sang sopir bertanya.

Sakura menjawab dengan ragu, "di-di _Faubourg Saint-Honoré._" Sang sopir tidak membalas perkataan Sakura.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangan kesamping kirinya,ia mendapati seorang pemuda duduk dengan tenang. Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu, karena tertutupi kacamata hitam dan topi.

.

.

Setelah menempuh waktu sekitar 30 menit, Sakura sampai didepan sebuah apartemen yang tak terlalu mewah. Sakura turun dari mobil dan ia baru teringat dengan barang-barangnya.

"Dimana barang-barangku?"tanya Sakura dengan nada pelan kepada sang sopir.

Sopir itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia berbalik kearah bagasi dan mengeluarkan sebuah koper dan tas tangan.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, ia pikir barang-barang berharga miliknya hilang. Dan jika itu sampai terjadi, bisa dipastikan ia tak bisa pulang ke jepang.

"Jangan pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Kau ingin kabur? Tak akan bisa. Pasport dan tanda pengenalmu sudah kami sita. Harap lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, kalau tidak kau akan… Mati."

DEG

Sakura terpaku ditempat. Suara pemuda itu seperti pisau yang tertancap dihatinya. Tanpa diberitahu lebih lanjutpun Sakura sudah tahu maksud perkataan pemuda itu.

Ia benar-benar tidak boleh terhubung dengan siapapun.

"Jika kau nekat, gelang yang ada dipergelangan tanganmu itu ada sensor pelacak, jika kau mau macam-macam itu akan meledak. Camkan itu!"

Sakura jatuh terduduk, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Padahal kemarin ia masih seorang gadis SMA yang mempunyai sahabat yang baik.

Mengingat tentang sahabat, ia teringat dengan Youko, Yumi, dan Terumi. Ia sama sekali belum mengabari mereka dan orang tuanya.

'_Pasti mereka khawatir.'_ Batin Sakura.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tajamnya, laki-laki itu segera meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk lemas di jalanan.

.

* * *

.

Française, September 16th 2037

Jam 9 pagi, Sakura telah terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia sudah siap dengan acara kursus dan tournya , serta misi yang tak diketahuinya.

Semalam, ia sempat ditelepon oleh sang 'penculik' katanya setelah kursus usai, ia harus kesuatu tempat yang tidak diketahui Sakura. Dan ia juga bilang, anak buahnya akan menjemput Sakura.

'_Benar-benar. Semua yang berhubungan dengan komunikasi dan data diri disita. Hanya HandPhone aneh ini saja yang tertinggal.'_

Ya, didalam tas tangan Sakura hanya ada berkas-berkas ia mengikuti kursus dan tour serta sebuah HandPhone yang diyakini Sakura pemberian dari 'sosok' penculiknya.

Sakura keluar dari apartemen miliknya sekitar jam 10 pagi. Ia berjalan kaki ketempat kursusnya, karena memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Sekaligus Sakura ingin menikmati pemandangan pagi kota paris, sebelum menjalankan hari yang berat.

Saat sampai didepan sebuah gedung tinggi, dengan papan nama bertuliskan;

'_**Cours Française de Lycée'**_

Sakura berjalan perlahan, memasuki gedung yang terdiri kira-kira 8 lantai dan sangat luas itu. Saat sedang asyik melihat kesana-kemari, dan tak memperhatikan kearah depan, Sakura akhirnya…

BRUKK

Ia menabrak seseorang.

Sakura terjatuh kebelakang, dan segera bangkit seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam,

"Maafkan saya, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja."

"Ukh…" Mendengar rintihan tertahan itu Sakura lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

Matanya sedikit membulat,

"Ka-kau―…"

.

.

.

**o****..To Be Continue..****o**

.

.

AN:/

Hallo semuanya ^^

Ini dia Chapter 2 nya.. Maafkan saya, Mr. Sasuke nya belum bisa dimunculin.

Ohiya, mau jelasin tentang maksud judul fic ini.

'Some In Paris'… Yah maksudnya adalah Sesuatu terjadi di kota paris. Tepatnya sesuatu yang menimpa Sakura.

Oh ya, terima kasih banyak yang sudah me-review di Chapter pertama.

Satulagi, di Chapter pertama pasti bingung kan dengan nama Yumi, Aika, Aiko… Sumpah itu typo nya kelewatan. Hehe, yang bener namanya Yumi ^^

**Thank's to :**

**Hikari rin-chan, **Uchiha cesa, **Lilids Lilac, **Chika, **xxxxKimiga**…

Semoga kesalahan-kesalahan sedikit berkurang yang di Chapter ini. Saya tunggu komentar, kritik dan sarannya ^^

Terima kasih,

Aika Nishimura.


End file.
